


Good Enough

by andabatae



Series: One-Shots and Drabbles [16]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Insecurity, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Mention of Child Physical and Verbal Abuse, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, a little angsty, so soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae
Summary: Rey Jakku can't believe a man like Ben Solo would want to be with her. He's rich, handsome, smart... basically perfect. And Rey... well, she definitely isn't perfect.When Rey runs into Ben's glamorous ex at a wedding, all her insecurities come to the forefront. She just knows she isn't good enough for him.Luckily, Ben is a patient and dedicated man, and he's going to teach Rey exactly how wonderful she is, one denied orgasm at a time...





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoseindarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoseindarkness/gifts).

> Based on the Fall is Cumming prompt: "Orgasm Denial."
> 
> I hope you enjoy the softest kinky fic I've ever written!

* * *

Rey Jakku felt sick.

She leaned against the wall at the back of Poe and Finn’s wedding reception, sipping champagne and staring morosely at the dance floor. Her stomach churned, but it wasn’t from food, drink, or illness. It was from watching her boyfriend, Ben Solo, dancing with his ex-girlfriend.

Oh, she knew he and Gwen Phasma were “just friends,” that whatever had been between them in the past was over. Gwen was dating a nervous-looking redhead now, some guy with an impossible name and a perpetual scowl, and Ben was obviously dating Rey. And Rey had practically pushed Ben into dancing with Phasma, desperate to prove that she was a cool, non-jealous type of girlfriend, so it wasn’t like he was doing this without her approval.

But Rey had only been with Ben for three months, and this was the first time they’d attended a wedding together, and Rey couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful Gwen was and how good she and Ben looked together. They were like a pair of Greek gods, tall and inhumanly gorgeous as they whirled across the dance floor. Rey wasn’t sure, since she’d never taken a dance class—unlike Gwen, who had done _ cotillion_, whatever the fuck that meant—but she thought they were actually waltzing. Like, proper nineteenth century-style waltzing.

Ben came from old money, so she already knew he had a variety of fancy, largely useless talents—dancing, calligraphy, table-setting, the ability to introduce Rey properly to the Queen of England, should that unlikely incidence occur—but seeing him utilizing those talents with someone else made her burn with jealousy and mortification.

Rey’s idea of dancing was wiggling and jumping around. And yeah, Ben had spent most of the night doing that with her until Gwen had asked to steal him for a quick dance. And yeah, Ben had looked to Rey for approval first, whispering “Are you sure?” in her ear when she’d brightly assured him it was fine.

But now, watching him gliding over the dance floor with his ex-girlfriend who matched him in height, looks, wealth, and breeding, Rey had never felt quite so inadequate.

She drained her champagne and closed her eyes, unable to watch anymore.

Maybe this would be it: the moment Ben finally opened his eyes and realized Rey wasn’t nearly good enough for him.

Their whole courtship had seemed like a dream. Sure, he’d been a rude, arrogant ass when they’d first met, demanding a grande, half-caff, sugar-free vanilla latte with soy milk from the drive-through coffee stand she worked at (“We use powdered creamer,” had been her incredulous response), but he’d soon swept her off her feet, taking her on expensive dates and opening her eyes to experiences Rey had never imagined she’d get to have. It had been a whirlwind of good food, heady conversations, and mind-blowing sex, and for the first time in her life, Rey Jakku had felt like a princess.

Gwen looked like a princess, though. Gwen basically _ was _ a princess in the upper echelons of Boston society.

Rey was no one.

The music ended, but Rey didn’t open her eyes. Instead, she imagined a dozen bitter scenarios. Ben realizing he’d never stopped loving Gwen. Ben telling Gwen about Rey’s awful table manners and complete lack of refinement. Ben confessing that Rey had gone to community college, and Gwen’s corresponding gasp of horror.

Ben leaving with Gwen, forgetting all about Rey. Leaving her behind, just as everyone else had.

A warm hand brushed her elbow, and Rey jumped.

“Hey.” Ben’s low voice came from beside her. “Are you okay?”

Rey took a deep breath before opening her eyes, willing herself not to cry. “I’m fine!” she said a little too cheerily. Her facial muscles felt stiff as she forced a smile. “You dance beautifully.”

Ben looked down at her with concern in his soft brown eyes. He stepped closer, enclosing them in their own little bubble. “What is it?”

He was devastatingly attractive like this, a tall, strong figure in a tailored black suit. Prince Charming, here to rescue the damsel in distress.

Rey was in distress, but in a fairy tale, she would be a background figure. One of Cinderella’s mice, maybe. She was the type to lurk in corners, watching as other girls were dressed in shimmering silk by fairy godmothers.

Rey’s dress came from Goodwill. Not exactly princess material.

She knew she was being way too maudlin; she needed to get a hold of herself, or else convince Ben to leave her alone so she could mope in silence. She shook her head. “It’s stupid. Not worth your time.”

Ben planted his huge hands on her bare shoulders, holding her steady as he ducked down to look her straight in the eye. “Everything having to do with you is worth my time. So tell me what’s going on.”

Rey shook her head, then dropped her gaze to stare at the floor. She refused to ruin his evening by spewing her insecurities at him.

His fingers flexed on her shoulders, shifting her gently back and forth. “Come on, babe. Tell me. I’m not leaving you alone until you do.”

Rey swiped at a stray tear with the back of her hand. “It’s so dumb,” she grumbled.

“Don't say things like that. Feelings aren’t dumb.”

In Rey’s experience, feelings served no purpose. Bad situations had never changed because of her feelings, so the best solution was to suppress negative emotions as much as possible. “Just… it’s nothing, okay? Why don’t you go dance with Gwen again? The two of you make a lovely couple.”

It was a step too far, Rey knew. She was acting like a catty bitch, as if she’d been wronged, when she was the one who had practically forced Ben into Gwen’s arms.

Ben studied her for a long time, his expression inscrutable. Then he sighed. “Very well. Looks like I’m going to have to take desperate measures.”

“What—”

Ben scooped her up into his arms, ignoring Rey’s shocked protest. He turned and carried her out of the reception to some good-natured whooping from their friends. “If you aren’t going to tell me what’s going on,” he said as he jogged towards the staircase that led up to their hotel room, “I’m going to have to force it out of you.”

Rey clung to him as his long strides took them up the steps two at a time. “Ben, you’re being ridiculous. Put me down.”

“Not a chance.” When he reached their room, he stopped, seeming to realize he would, indeed, have to put her down if he wanted to open the door. “Don’t you dare run off,” he said sternly as he put her back on her feet.

Rey briefly considered it, but she couldn’t run well in heels, and Ben had the legs of a giraffe. She waited with her arms wrapped around her middle while he slid the keycard in the lock. There was a beep and a green light, and then Ben dragged her over the threshold. He picked her up again, carrying her to the bed and tossing her down. “Stay there,” he said as she swiped at the curls that had tumbled over her eyes.

“Ben, _ what _ are you doing?” Rey demanded as he stripped off his red silk tie.

He didn’t answer, just knotted one end of it around her right wrist. Before she could process what was happening, he’d tied the free end to one of the posts that made up the headboard of the antique brass bedframe.

“Ben!” Rey tugged on the tie, but only succeeded in cinching the knot tighter.

Ben ignored her, quickly grabbing another tie from his suitcase and securing the other arm to the bedframe. He stood back, studying her contemplatively. “I wish I’d brought more ties,” he said. “Then I could secure your ankles, too.”

Rey’s insecurity and sadness mingled with deep confusion. “Are you seriously trying to get kinky right now?” If so, Ben had the worst timing ever. Even as she thought it, though, Rey shivered at the thought of being restrained and at his mercy. They’d done light bondage before, but that had been playful. The look on his face now was deadly serious.

“It’s not about being kinky.” Ben toed off his shoes, then shucked off his suit jacket, leaving him in black slacks and a white button-up. He removed his cufflinks, then rolled his sleeves up to reveal muscled forearms. Just the sight of his arms made Rey shift on the bed, rubbing her thighs together. Whatever was going on in her head, her body was definitely attuned to Ben Solo.

“Now,” he said, climbing onto the bed and straddling her waist, “tell me what’s wrong.”

Rey squirmed in the bindings, feeling a strange sort of pleasure at being forced to talk. No one had ever bothered to batter through her walls before. Considering the way Ben was looking down at her, though, all stern and attentive, he wasn’t going to give up until she’d bared her soul.

She took a deep breath, then exhaled, and the tension in her chest and limbs relaxed a fraction. She had to tell Ben what was on her mind. He’d left her no choice.

“I don’t know why you’re with me,” she said baldly.

A muscle twitched just below Ben’s left eye. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just…” Rey nibbled her lip, feeling a thousand times foolish for even having these thoughts. “When you danced with Gwen, I realized that’s the kind of woman you should be with. Someone sophisticated and beautiful, someone who knows how to dance and which forks to use and why you even need more than one fork. Someone not…” She trailed off, struggling to articulate all the_ nots _ she felt like she was.

“Not what?” Ben prodded, voice gentle. His eyes were soft, and the compassion in them made this a little bit easier, even if Rey’s pride stung at revealing her own failings.

“Not like me,” she whispered.

Heavy silence fell between them, and Rey could almost feel the pressure of it against her skin. She squirmed in discomfort, looking away from him so she wouldn’t have to see the pity in his eyes—or worse, the realization that she was right.

“Rey,” Ben said at last, his voice thick with some unknown emotion, “You are _ exactly _the woman I want to be with.”

Her eyes overflowed with tears, and she squeezed them shut. “I shop at thrift stores, Ben. I’m awkward and skinny and uncouth, and I don’t know how to waltz or eat lobster or any of the other things you—”

Her rant was cut off by his lips pressing hard against hers. Rey half-gasped, half-sobbed at the unexpected touch. She opened her mouth, unable to resist the taste of him, but before she could engage in the kiss, Ben drew back. He cupped her cheeks firmly in his palms. “Look at me.”

Rey’s eyes fluttered open. Ben looked like some sort of avenging angel kneeling above her, his eyes burning with righteous passion, his face drawn in stark lines. “I am,” she whispered. “And I see someone way too good for me.”

“Stop it.” Rey flinched at his harsh tone, but Ben’s hands were gentle as he stroked her cheeks. “Stop saying things like that,” he said more softly. “You say such cruel things about yourself, and none of them are true.” He leaned in to brush a kiss over her forehead. “Why do you do that, Rey? Why do you put yourself down?”

Rye couldn’t look away from him. “I… I don’t know.”

“I think you do. Tell me. Please?”

She couldn’t resist him, had never been able to resist him since the moment he’d shown up scowling at her coffee stand. More tears streaked down her cheeks as she struggled to separate her messy, tangled emotions into understandable components. “You know about Plutt,” she said. “You know he wasn’t a great foster father.”

“Yeah,” Ben said, thumbing at a tear trickling down her temple.

“Well, he was worse than I told you.” Rey had emphasized the neglect, not… everything else.

Ben made a weird noise, almost like a hiss. The anger stamped on his face was gratifying, especially since he hadn’t even heard the details yet. “What did that rat bastard do?” he demanded.

“Nothing too horrible,” Rey said, feeling the need to reassure Ben, even though it was her trauma they were discussing. “He hit me, and sometimes he’d take away my food, but I had it way easier than a lot of kids.”

“I want to kill him.” Ben’s voice was guttural and ferocious, and Rey felt a little thrill at seeing him riled up on her behalf. No one had ever been angry before—if they cared at all, it took the form of pity.

She shrugged as well as she was able while tied to the bed. “He’ll get what’s coming to him someday. Or not.” A humorless laugh puffed past her lips. “I guess most bad people don’t get what’s coming to them, but whatever. Life isn’t fair.”

“I could make it fairer,” Ben said darkly. “Teach him a lesson about what happens to the type of scum who beat up little kids.”

A shiver raced over Rey’s exposed skin. “No, babe. I don’t want that. I just… I just want you to listen. To understand.”

Ben looked instantly contrite. “Of course. Sorry. Tell me more.”

She took a deep breath. “He didn’t hurt me that much physically, didn’t break any bones or anything, but he said really awful things. Day in and day out, and for years I thought I was the worst, least lovable person on the planet. It wasn’t until I left home that I started to build up my confidence, but looking back… some of what he said seems true.”

Ben’s lips were working like he was struggling not to start shouting. “Like what?”

“Like… that I’m trailer trash. Ugly and clumsy. So unlovable even my own parents didn’t want me.”

Ben swore foully and slammed his fist into the bed a few feet to the side of Rey. She twitched at the display of violence.

“Sorry,” he said, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fist in his lap. “I’m not mad at you, sweetheart. I just… I have a really hard time staying calm when someone I love is hurt.”

She gaped at him. “Someone you… love?”

“Shit.” His eyes widened. “I didn’t mean to say it like that. But hell, maybe you need to hear it right now.” He took a deep breath and cupped her cheeks, looking down at her with furious devotion. “Yeah, Rey, I love you. Exactly as you are.”

“Oh.” Her heart felt like it ballooned to three times its size, and she grew lightheaded. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I’m serious.” Ben dipped down to kiss her again, fierce and hard. “I love you, Rey. You’re beautiful and smart and so vibrant, I feel like I was barely alive before I met you. You aren’t trailer trash or whatever the fuck else that asshole Plutt said, and you are definitely, one-hundred percent super fucking lovable. Obviously, since I’m so infatuated with you I can barely function.”

Tears flowed down her cheeks, but this time it was partially from joy. “I love you, too, Ben. So much. You’re basically the perfect man.”

“Tell that to my mother. She’ll laugh for the next week straight.” He stroked her cheeks again, brushing away her tears. “So tonight—you were worried I would want Gwen instead of you?”

“Sort of.” Rey nibbled her lip. “Or that you’d realize you needed someone like her. Someone who can waltz and—”

“—and use the right forks, and all that,” he finished for her. “Well, here’s the thing, Rey: I don’t give a fuck what fork you use. I don’t know why there are so many, either. The sum of a person isn’t in whatever tricks society has taught them; it’s in their heart. And you have the biggest one I’ve ever seen.”

It was the sweetest thing she’d ever heard, but Rey’s insecurities still clung to her mind and heart like thorny vines. “But what if you wake up one day and realize you want the trophy girlfriend? The one who fits in your world?”

“You are my world,” he said, pressing his lips to her neck. “And since you don’t believe me when I tell you that, I’m going to show you, instead.”

She gasped as he nipped between her neck and shoulder, then sighed as his tongue soothed the sting. Ben kissed down her neck to her chest like a man on a mission, lavishing every inch of skin with attention. He mouthed at the bared curve of her shoulder over her strapless dress, then jerked the sweetheart neckline down roughly until it lodged beneath her breasts, pushing the small mounds up.

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” Ben vowed as he kissed down to her nipple. He closed his lips over it, swirling his tongue around the tight peak before sucking hard. Rey jerked in her bonds as the sharp sensation arrowed from her nipple to her pussy.

“Ben, you don’t have to—”

“Shh.” He pressed a finger to her lips as he licked and sucked his way to her other breast. “It’s my turn. I want to show you how much I adore you. I _ need _to. So don’t you dare try to tell me what I do or don’t have to do.”

“But if you’re just doing it to make me feel better—”

The finger on her mouth pressed harder. “Do you seriously think that’s the case?” He ground against her thigh, pressing his erection against her. “Do you feel that? I’ve wanted to taste you from the moment I saw you in this hot little dress.”

“It’s from Goodwill,” she mumbled against his finger, stubborn to the end. In response, Ben closed his teeth on her nipple, making her whimper.

“I don’t give a fuck where it’s from,” he growled against the straining tip. “And if you say one more nasty thing about yourself or your dress or anything else, I’m going to lose it. _ No one _ gets to treat you like that. Not even you.”

“Oh.” Rey squeezed her eyes shut, inundated by a wave of emotion. Ben was fighting to defend her, and it was clear he wasn’t going to give up—even when she was her own worst enemy.

No one had ever done that before. No one had even tried.

Ben worked the hem of her dress up to her waist, then kissed down her belly to where her pubic hair sprouted in dark curls. He nosed through her hair, spreading her labia with his fingers to reveal the pink center. “You’re the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen,” he breathed against her. “And I’m going to worship you with my mouth.” Then his lips were sliding over her, his tongue rubbing hot and wet against her clit.

Rey groaned and tugged at the ties binding her to the bed. She wanted to thrust her hands into his hair so she could guide him, but he’d taken that power away from her. She just had to lie back and let him do whatever he wanted.

Another knot in her chest loosened.

Ben was running the show. Her words, her emotions, her body… all of it belonged to him. All she had to do was let go and let him take control.

He rubbed his nose against her clit as his tongue traced her contours. Rey shuddered, giving in to the pleasure. “So good,” she moaned. “So good, Ben.”

“You deserve this,” he said between luscious licks and sucks. He slipped a finger inside her, moving it gently at first, then dragging it roughly over her inner wall the way he knew she liked. “You deserve to feel pleasure.”

“Oh.” Rey’s eyes pricked with tears. He’d hit on something with those words, a vulnerable feeling buried deep. Because it was true; some part of Rey thought she didn’t deserve to feel good. It was the same part that obsessed over what her partner was thinking during sex, rather than focusing on what Rey herself was feeling.

“Tell me you deserve it,” he said before swirling his tongue around her clit.

Rey squirmed in her bonds as the pleasure coalesced into a knot in her lower belly. She was going to come soon, when normally it took much longer to get her there via oral. “Ben, please—”

He hummed against her. Just as Rey started to buck her hips frantically, chasing those last few seconds of stimulation that would get her to the peak… he stopped. The licking, the fingering, everything.

“What?” Rey jerked against the ties, desperate to get loose so she could pin him down and rub her pussy over his face. “Ben, please!”

He shook his head slowly from his position between her legs. “You didn’t tell me you deserve pleasure,” he said sternly. “I’m not going to let you come until you say you deserve it.”

“No,” she whined. “Come on, Ben.”

“Uh-uh.” He waited until she stopped squirming, the orgasm having receded out of reach, then leaned in and licked her again. “Mmm, you taste so good. I could do this for hours.” He winked at her. “Maybe I will.”

Rey didn’t reply, too caught up in the sensation he was building between her legs. His fingers trailed over her, mapping her folds as his tongue worked eagerly over her stiffened clit. She bit her lip as she neared the edge again. Maybe he wouldn’t realize she was about to come…

But just as her belly was tensing, Ben drew back again, and this time Rey shrieked in outrage. Her pussy _ ached _ with the need to orgasm. She thrashed her head on the pillow, muttering obscenities.

He grinned against her thigh. “You know what you have to do, sweetheart."

As he started sucking on her clit, winding her back up, Rey tried to force the words to come. Why was this so hard to say? “I… I deserve it,” she finally managed to say.

“Mmmm.” He sucked harder, then slipped a finger inside her. “What do you deserve, Rey?”

“P-pleasure.” She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling a rush of relief. There, she’d done it. Now he would have to give her an orgasm.

He ate her out ferociously, the slight stubble on his jaw scraping her inner thighs. One finger became two as he set a rhythm that would get her there soon, so soon…

Rey whimpered and begged him for more. She was close to the edge, ready to tip over the moment he let her. “Just like that, yes—”

The fingers inside her stilled. Rey clenched around him, flexing her inner muscles desperately in an effort to force the orgasm, but it was no use. “Fuck!” she shouted when yet another peak was torn away from her. “Why, Ben?” Her voice was a raw whine.

“You didn’t sound sure.” Ben curled the fingers inside her in a way that made Rey swear and buck her hips in an attempt to get more pressure where she needed it. “So I think you need to tell me some more things. Tell me you’re beautiful.”

“Wh-what?” Rey couldn’t think, couldn’t focus on anything but the unfulfilled throb between her legs.

Ben crawled up over her body to kiss her, then settled onto his side beside her. He trailed his fingers over her lower belly to toy in the thatch of dark curls. “Tell me you’re beautiful, Rey.”

She squeezed her eyes shut. This was mortifying. “Just make me come, Ben.”

He swatted her pussy lightly, making her yelp. “No. Not until you do what I say.”

“Fine.” Rey opened her eyes to glower at him. “I’m beautiful.”

Ben started rubbing her clit in light circles. His head was propped on his free hand, and he alternated between watching her face and staring down at what he was doing to her. “Say it again,” he said, keeping up the light torture. “And this time say it like you mean it.”

Her clit was sensitive from his teasing, almost painfully so. Rey whimpered, wanting him to touch her hard and fast, to get her over the edge as quickly as possible. “I’m beautiful,” she repeated, softer this time. Her cheeks were hot with embarrassment.

“Good girl.” Rey shivered at the praise, then shuddered harder when Ben switched to strumming her clit with his thumb while he worked two fingers inside her. “Tell me you’re smart,” he demanded.

“I’m smart,” she whispered.

“Tell me you’re talented and interesting.”

Rey rolled her eyes, then gasped when he pumped his fingers hard.

“I saw that,” Ben said. “You aren’t taking this seriously.”

She was losing her mind, caught up in the aching pleasure he was administering a little piece at a time. “Ben, I need more, please…”

“Tell me you’re talented and interesting.”

Tears gathered at the corners of Rey’s eyes, but with her hands bound, she couldn’t swipe them away. “I’m talented and interesting,” she choked out.

He increased the pressure against her clit, and Rey’s hips surged. God, it felt good, but his rhythm was still too slow to get her off. “More,” she begged.

Ben kissed her, long and lingering. Their tongues danced together, as intimate and elegant as any waltz, and Rey fell into him eagerly. She put all her longing and desperation into the kiss, trying to express the full contents of her heart in the merging and parting of their lips.

“You deserve the world, Rey,” he said softly, pulling back just enough to press his forehead against hers. His fingers kept up their magic between her legs, building her passion one clench and shiver at a time. “I need you to know that. Tell me you know it. Tell me you deserve love and happiness and a life free from fear.”

“I…” Rey sobbed a little, overwhelmed by the rush of emotion. “I don’t know if I can.”

He stopped touching her immediately. Rey made an inhuman noise as she yanked on the ties at her wrist, trying desperately to get free so she could touch herself. She was going to die if she didn’t come. “Ben, please,” she begged, tears running down her cheeks. “It hurts.”

“Shhh,” he soothed, softly petting her pubic hair. “I’m going to make you come, I promise. But I can’t do that until I know you believe what I’m telling you. So I want you to look me in the eye right now and really listen to what I’m saying. And if you can do that, and if you can say the same words yourself, then I promise I’ll make you come.”

She sniffled and nodded, too far gone to protest any longer. Whatever he needed from her, she would do. Whatever he wanted her to say, she would say.

“Rey Jakku," he began in reverential tones better suited to church than the bedroom, “you are an absolutely amazing human being. Say it.”

More tears streaked down her cheeks. “I’m an amazing human being,” she repeated obediently.

“You’re beautiful, kind, and intelligent.”

“I’m… I’m beautiful, kind, and intelligent.” Her throat ached with the effort it took to look him in the eye and speak those words.

“You are good enough for me. In fact, I’m fucking lucky to be with you.”

“Ben…"

“Say it,” he said softly, maintaining intense eye contact. Those brown pools sucked her in, mesmerizing her with the love reflected there.

“I’m good enough for you.” As she said the words, some of the tension in her muscles released. She took a deep breath, feeling like an iron band around her ribs had been removed. “You’re lucky to be with me. And I’m lucky to be with you,” she added, needing him to know that whatever he felt for her was reflected back just as intensely.

“You’re my world,” Ben said, “and I’m never letting you go.”

Rey swallowed hard. It felt like she was making an eternal pledge to him... and maybe she was. “I’m your world,” she said. “And you’re never letting me go.”

Relief washed over her, warm and soothing. She sagged in her bonds, feeling like she was about to sink into the bed. She’d let go, and Ben had caught her. He would always catch her.

The crooked grin that bloomed on Ben’s full lips was the most beautiful thing Rey had ever seen. He seized her lips in a passionate kiss as his hand set to work between her legs again. “My angel,” he said softly as he pulled away, then laughed when Rey lurched up to kiss him again. “You can come now.”

Rey strained against the ties to kiss him as fiercely as she wanted to. He growled a little against her lips, and his fingers increased their pace. His thumb rubbed hard circles over her swollen clit, sending lightning shocks of pleasure through her, while his fingers dragged over the sensitive patch on the front wall of her vagina. Now that he was really trying to bring her to the edge, his movements were devastatingly effective. Within a minute, Rey was writhing and panting, her entire body strung tight with need. She couldn’t even kiss him properly, too consumed by the sensation building between her legs.

A final hard press of her clit sent her over the cliff, and Rey spun into dizzy pleasure with a series of desperate cries. The orgasm was ten times more powerful for all the times she’d been denied, and she writhed in ecstasy for what felt like an eternity while Ben kept working her body, playing her like a virtuoso on his favorite instrument.

Finally, Rey collapsed, her heavy limbs anchoring her to the bed while her brain drifted through the stratosphere. Her face was wet with tears, but this time she was crying from gratitude and pleasure. Ben had set her free: first with his words, then with the strum of his talented fingers.

“Thank you,” she said, beaming at him through the tears. “Thank you so much, Ben.”

He untied her wrists, then cuddled her close, spooning her with his hand resting over her racing heart. “Thank _ you_,” he whispered. “Thank you for telling me what was wrong. Thank you for sharing that vulnerable part of you. You’re so brave, Rey. And you may not always love yourself, but I promise you I do. Every single piece of you, all the time.”

“I love you, too,” she said, pressing her hand over his. Their fingers interlaced over the spot where her heart pounded a desperate rhythm for him. “All of you, all the time. And… and I’ll work at loving myself more.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” he said, kissing the side of her head. “Because you aren’t just good enough, Rey—you’re the best thing ever to happen to me. The best woman I’ve ever known.”

Rey smiled at the praise, and as she relaxed into Ben’s strong arms, she actually started to believe it.


End file.
